Steady
by Cakeberry
Summary: Sebuah pertemuan dan 'kejadian; yang terjadi secara tidak sengaja yang mungkin merupakan dari takdir mereka bertemu.
1. Chapter 1

**Steady**

**Genre:** Romance

**Pairing:** Naoki x Kotoko

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer: **Itazura Na Kiss bukan milik saya. Kalau milik saya, Naoki adalah jodoh saya. #plak xD

**Warning:** Gaje menurut deskripsi saya, EYD tak benar, dan adanya kesalahan penulisan ,typo. Atau OOC dan apalah itu.

**Prologue:**

Kau seorang pertama yang aku lihat...

Kita bertabrakan di koridor menuju kelas...

Tak sengaja.. Kita pun melakukan first kiss yang merupakan kecelakaan...

Tahukah kau, saat itulah aku malah terjerat pesonamu...

Angkuh dan dingin tertanam dalam dirimu...

Sedangkan aku adalah gadis dicap IQ yg biasa saja...

Mungkin bodoh... Karena aku anak kelas F dan kau kelas A

Tidak secanggih dirimu...

Kau menganggapku seorang pecundang...

Meski kau menolak mentah-mentah surat cintaku...

Meski kau muak melihatku...

Aku akan tetap kukuh untuk meraih hatimu...

**Chapter 1: Perkenalan dan Kejadian Tak Terduga**

Suara langkah dari arah kiri koridor kelas, terdengar jalan sambil lari seperti tergesa-gesa dan terdengar juga derap langkah yang berlawanan, terlihat seorang pemuda sedang berjalann melangkah sambil memikirkan sesuatu dan tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

Kemudian...

Cup...

Terjadi kejadian yang tidak disengaja karena mereka berdua yang berselisih saling hadap tak melihat dihadapan mereka yang akhirnya menyebabkan bibir mereka bertemu secara tak sengaja.

Irie Naoki laki-laki itu dan perempuan yang menabraknya sehingga terjadi insiden itu adalah Aihara Kotoko.

"Maaf...", ucap Kotoko mendongak sungguh malu.

Kejadian ini terjadi ketika Kotoko berjalan di sepanjang koridor dengan teman-temannya Junko dan Satomi sepanjang koridor karena mereka terlambat untuk upacara pembukaan. Kotoko tergesa-gesa, ia menabrak Irie Naoki dan bibir mereka bertemu.

"..." , Naoki hanya diam.

Kotoko merasa tertarik dengan Naoki yang tampan dan meminta maaf kepadanya tentang keadaan kejadian tergesa-gesa itu. Namun, Naoki menempatkan pada pandangan jijik dan menyatakan bahwa ciuman Kotoko sangatlah kotor. Dia kemudian berjalan pergi tapi Kotoko tidak terpengaruhi oleh sambutannya yang menyakitkan dan suka padanya bahkan lebih.

Pada upacara pembukaan, Naoki merupakan seseorang yang jenius di Sekolah untuk menyampaikan pidato, dan saat Kotoko terlihat dengan penuh kekaguman.

"Naoki...", ucap kotoko penuh perasaan.

.

Kotoko membuka dan membalik halaman album fotonya yang penuh dengan foto Naoki. Dia kemudian menceritakan betapa besar Naoki ini. Dalam sejarah sekolah tinggi, Naoki adalah orang pertama yang memiliki IQ 200. Hasilnya sering di bagian atas kohort dan dia sama yang baik dalam olahraga.

Naoki, Naoki, dan Naoki lah yang tergiang dikepalanya.

.

Pada ulang tahunnya yang ke-18, Kotoko memutuskan untuk memberikan surat kepada Naoki untuk dapat mengekspresikan perasaan yang dirasakannya untuknya.

"Naoki, ini untukmu..." Kotoko menyerahkan surat cintanya penuh dengan senyum yang manis.

Naoki menolak surat dan menghina Kotoko dengan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak suka gadis yang tidak pandai.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu, karena kau bodoh" jawab Naoki dingin.

Dan seorang gadis yang melihat kejadian tersebut, tersenyum melihatnya.

.

Teman-teman sekelas Naoki, Matsumoto Reiko tampak gembira pada apa yang terjadi. Kotoko bingung oleh reaksi Naoki itu. Junko dan Satomi mencoba untuk meyakinkan Kotoko bahwa Naoki bukan seperti menanggapinya besar setelah semua yang terjadi, tapi Kotoko terus mencari alasan untuk itu perilaku Naoki ke arahnya.

"Mengapa kau tak menerima surat Kotoko, Naoki?" tanya Reiko penuh senyum.

"Aku tidar tertarik dengan gadis bodoh sepertinya" jawab Naoki dingin.

Sejak saat itu, Kotoko melihat Naoki dan Reiko bersama-sama dan ini membuatnya merasa lebih mengerikan.

**~To Be Continue~**

**Author:**

Hore... Kesampaian juga bikin fic ini...

Ini cerita mungkin ada yang peranh nonton dan saya ceritakan sesuai deskripsi saya meski aneh atau malah lain dari cerita sesungguhnya...

Saya menulis ini akan pelan-palan saja. Sedikit demi sedikit.

Chapter depan akan saya ceritakan kebakaran rumah Kotoko dan Kotoko yang tinggal dirumah Naoki serta sifat Naoki ke Kotoko.

Bagi Anda yang sudah membaca saya harap memberi reviewnya. (n_n)

Terima Kasih.

**By Author: Cakeberry**

**Ryuzaki Toph**


	2. Chapter 2

**Steady**

**Genre:** Romance

**Pairing:** Naoki x Kotoko

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer: **Itazura Na Kiss bukan milik saya. Kalau milik saya, Naoki adalah jodoh saya. #plak xD

**Warning:** Gaje menurut deskripsi saya, EYD tak benar, dan adanya kesalahan penulisan ,typo. Atau OOC dan apalah itu.

**Chapter ****2****: ****Hidup Bersama**

Kotoko pun pulang dan merasa tidak bahagia atas penolakan dirinya dari Naoki. Saat itu, dia menemukan bahwa rumahnya terbakar. Dia pun terkejut.

"Ayah...!", teriak dia ketakutan apabila ada hal yang buruk terjadi kepada Ayahnya.

Dia menemukan ayahnya tanpa cedera, mereka berdua berpelukan dan menangis sedih tentang hilangnya rumah yang mereka diami hanya dalam tiga hari yang lalu.

"Apa Ayah tidak apa-apa? Ada yang luka?" tanya Kotoko sambil menangis.

"Ayah tidak apa-apa, tapi rumah kita lenyap terbakar." jawab Ayahnya sesak.

Rumahnya pun terbakar, dan mereka harus menemukan tempat tinggal baru sementara. Akhirnya Kotoko dan ayahnya hanya bisa pergi ke restoran yang ayahnya memiliki. Saat itu, teman sekelas sekolah tinggi ayahnya bernama Machiko mengetahui keadaan mereka dan datang mencari ayah Kotoko. Dia ingin Kotoko datang dan tinggal dirumahnya.

.

Kotoko datang ke sekolah keesokan harinya dan bertemu dengan teman- temannya. Kin-chan, teman baiknya meminta sumbangan atas nama Kotoko.

'Tolong sumbangannya untuk Kotoko yang terkena musibah", minta Kin-chan dengan sopan pada murid-murid lain.

Kotoko merasa malu dengan hal ini dan merasa malu bukan main, dia mencoba bersembunyi.

Kemudian seseorang ikut menyumbang dengan cara berjalan yang _cool_ dan diam tak mengatakan apa-apa.

"...", Naoki memandang dingin dan memberikan sumbangan.

"Naoki..."ucap Kotoko pelan dengan senang.

Ketika Naoki berjalan memberikan sumbangan terakhir, Kin-chan bertanya-tanya mengapa Naoki mau memberikan sumbangan dan hali itu membuat Kotoko merasa senang. Tapi, Naoki hanya diam.

Sementara itu, Reiko melihat sumbanganyang diberikan kepada Kotoko. Reiko mengejek Kotoko dan berkata "Aku tidak menyumbangkan uangku ke Kotoko! Buat apa! karena aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan nasib buruk Kotoko!"

"Buat apa aku memberikan dia sumbangan, tak ada artinya, tak ada hubungannya denganku juga kan" ucap ketus Reiko.

Kotoko pun hanya diam melihat reaksi Reiko dan tidak mempedulikannya.

.

Kotoko dan ayahnya datang ke rumah Machiko dan menginap atas permintaan dia dan suaminya. Sebenarnya, Machiko dan suaminya sama-sama teman sekolah tinggi ayah Kotoko waktu dulu. Mereka kemudian berbicara tentang anak mereka yang paling tua, kemudian tidak disangka anak Machiko pulang saat sedang asyiknya mereka berbicara. Kotoko terkejut melihat Naoki dan ternyata dia adalah anak Machiko. Kotoko menyadari bahwa dia akan tinggal dengan Naoki di bawah satu atap.

"Hah? Naoki", ucap Kotoko terkejut didalam hati, dan dia merasa senang dalam hatinya.

'Aku akan satu rumahnya, mungkin ini takdir.' Kotoko berbunga-bunga dalam hati.

.

Kotoko menempati kamar Yuki (adik Naoki) sebagai kamarnya. Yuki adalah adik kecil Naoki yang berumur 7 tahun. Melihat Kotoko dan merasa tertarik (mungkin untuk menguji IQ nya), Yuki kemudian mengajak ngobrol dan bertanya sesuatu.

"Bacaan tulisan kanji ini apa?"tanya Yuki dengan lantangnya.

Kotoko menjawabnya dengan yakin dan pasti, yang sebenarnya salah membacanya.

"Dasar bodoh" ucap Yuki.

"Apa kau bilang?" ucap Kotoko terkejut.

"Kotoko bodoh" ucap Yuki lagi.

Kotoko pun mentertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Yuki yang melihat sidat Kotokomengatakan bahwa dia sangat tidak menyukai Kotoko.

"Aku tak suka dengan orang bodoh!" Ucap ketus Yuki dengan tampang tak mengenakkan. (sama seperti Naoki)

.

Kotoko pergi ke sekolah dengan Naoki di keesokan harinya tetapi Naoki kelihatan tidak menyukai hal ini. Dia membuat jarak berjalan dengan Kotoko minimal 2 meter dari dia dan berkata bahwa Kotoko bodoh. Namun, ini tidak menghalangi Kotoko untuk dekat dengan Naoki.

"Naokiiiiiiii..." Kotoko teriak memanggil Naoki dengan gembira.

Naoki hanya memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan tak berbalik menatap kotoko. Sungguh dingin sekali dia.

"Kau pasti berhasil untuk lomba lari nanti, aku yakin Naoki! Naoki bisa! SEMANGAT!" Kotoko dengan penuh senang.

.

Di stasiun kereta api, Kotoko yang dilecehkan oleh beberapa gangster tapi Naoki berjalan pergi tanpa membantu Kotoko. Kotoko menendang gangster dengan frustrasi sementara Kin-chan mencoba untuk melawan para gangster sendiri.

" Kenapa kau tidak menolongku dan menyelamatkanku dari para gangster itu?" Kotoko sedikit terisak.

"Aku tidak perlu menyelamatkan orang bodoh sepertimu" jawab dingin Naoki.

"Kau! Aku akan masuk urutan ranking 100 besar di sekolah mesku dari kelas F!" Kotoko marah dan berteriak.

.

Kotoko menyesal berjanji pada Naoki bahwa dia akan masuk ke dalam 100 atas karena dia bukanlah orang yang mencoba belajar keras. Dia kemudian menemukan jalan keluar dari Machiko. Naoki adalah orang jenius dan dia tidak pernah belajar. Machiko menawarkan kalau Naoki dapat membantunya,dan akhirnya Kotoko menurut.

Keesokan harinya, Kotoko menemukan salah satu foto masa kecil Naoki di mana ia berpakaian sebagai seorang gadis. Dia mengancam untuk mengungkapkan gambar ke seluruh sekolah dan ingin Naoki mengajarinya belajar.

Ketika Naoki mendapat mengajari Kotoko, dia merasa bahwa Kotoko sangat lemah dan putus asa olehnya. Kotoko memutuskan dan berusaha menjadi sangat keras untuk membuat takjub pada orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Namun, si Naoki sangat lelah setelah mengajari Kotoko selama beberapa hari. Machiko langsung memotret Kotoko dan Naoki saat mereka berdua jatuh tertidur bersama. Machiko kemudian memberikan foto untuk Kotoko, mengatakan bahwa itu adalah pesona beruntung untuknya.

"Ini jimat keberuntunganmu,"ucap Machiko.

"Terima Kasih." Kotoko tersenyum

Hasil pun akhirnya keluar, Naoki seperti biasa mendapat tempat teratas sementara Kotoko mendapatkan tempat ke 100. Namun, karena ia adalah dari "kelas F ", maka namanya dihilangkan dari papa. Kotoko sangat kecewa dan Machiko melihat foto keberuntungannya.

Foto Kotoko dan Naoki diletakkan ditempel di papan pengumuman sekolah dan rumor mengatakan bahwa Kotoko dan Naoki yang bersama. Kotoko dipertanyakan oleh teman-temannya dan Reiko pun muncul dan bertanya dengan mulut tajamnya apa yang sudah terjadi.

**~To Be Continue~**

**Author:**

Lama ga lanjutkan fic ini… Fiuh….

Mungkin yang saya tulis pendek lagi…

Saya hanya bias nulis sedikit demi sedikit karena keterbatasan waktu.

Ga nyanka bakalan lanjut. Entah ada angina pa pengen lanjutin nulis.

Bagi yang baca jangan lupa review ya…

Terima Kasih

**By**** Author: Cakeberry**

**Ryuzaki Toph**


End file.
